


Retaliation

by LulaMadison



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hastily written ficlet for <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6420.html?thread=12952596#t12952596">this</a> prompt on Norsekink.</p><p>Loki has a bad stomach and tells Thor that a creature has laid an egg inside him. They ask Tony Stark for help.</p><p>I wasn't going to de-anon, but the spelling mistakes have been annoying the life out of me, so here is a cleaned up version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

“Thor!” Loki said, as he clutched the front of his brother's armour and sank spectacularly to the floor like a fainting maiden. “I require assistance. I believe I may be dying!”

It had, until now, been an uneventful day at the Avengers mansion. That was before Loki arrived unannounced in the corridor and set off all the alarms.

“What is wrong, brother?” Thor asked, cradling Loki in his arms.

“My stomach has terrible pain. I believe a creature has laid an egg inside me and is going to burst out.”

“No!” Thor exclaimed. “We must ask Stark for help immediately.”

 

“So, you have a creature inside you?” Tony asked sceptically, as he observed Loki who was now lying on a bed in the medical bay. The trickster was sweating profusely and clutching his stomach, which made odd gurgling sounds.

“Yes,” he hissed. “I saw a documentary. They push a tube down your throat and lay eggs inside you while you sleep, and then burst out through your chest!”

“Is he always this much of a drama queen?” Tony asked Thor, who shrugged in response.

“Jarvis, run a diagnostic scan.”

“Running scan now, sir.”

“Wait… Was it you who stole my 'Alien' Blu-ray box set?” Tony asked, and Loki’s mouth went taut, his eyes shooting around the room for a second.

“It appears, sir, that the subject shows all the signs of a bout of food poisoning. Elevated temperature, abdominal pain, stomach cramps. Although as the subject is not human it is difficult to gauge baseline readings.”

“I have been poisoned?” Loki asked. “Is there an antidote?”

“Fortunately, yes,” Stark replied. “Water, lots and lots of water.”

“Bring me some immediately then, I do not wish to stay here any longer than necessary. I have important business that needs attending to and-”

Loki’s stomach growled, a strange bubbling sound, and he clutched his belly.

“Brother, what is it?” Thor asked, his voice full of concern.

“Are you sure there is no creature? It feels like something is trying to leave me,” Loki asked.

“Do you know where it leave from?” Thor asked, and Loki looked at him, confused.

“What he is trying to ask, in the nicest possible terms, is which end is it going to come out of?” Tony said.

“How uncouth!” Loki said disdainfully, and then quietly added, “I am not entirely sure.”

“The toilet's over there, I'll get a bucket.”

Before Stark had even turned, Loki sat bolt upright and threw up on himself.

“Oh, I feel much better now,” he said and smiled, as vomit ran down his chin.

 

 

Loki sat on a toilet, dressed in a gown that opened at the back, with his head over a bucket as Thor gently rubbed his heaving shoulders.

“How can one body hold so much?” Loki asked pitifully. “I do not remember eating this amount. Why is it still coming out of me?”

“I do not know, brother.”

“Perhaps I am cursed.”

“Loki, I did tell you that chicken looked undercooked,” Thor said, referring to the hearty meal they had eaten together the night before.

“It was not chicken, it was guinea fowl, and it is supposed to be served pink!” Loki snapped back at him, and then groaned.

Thor ran a cloth under the cold tap and wrung it out, then dabbed the sweat from his brother's forehead.

“It will be over soon, Loki. I will stay with you till you are well again.”

“Thank you,” he said and then vomited again.

 

“Stop picking at that,” Thor said, shooing Loki’s hand away from the I.V. line that had been placed in his arm to ward off dehydration.

Loki hadn't vomited for a several hours now, but felt exhausted and was pale as a ghost. He had returned back to his bed and gladly accepted the warmth of his brother's body when he climbed in next to him. Thor let Loki lay his head on his chest and idly stroked his hair.

“This has been a most undignified day,” Loki said, gloomily.

“It does not matter,” Thor said. “None were witnesses to the worst of it, aside from I.”

“You promise you will not tell my associates?” Loki asked. “I would not wish them to find out that I spent the day being mollycoddled by my arch nemesis.”

“Your secret is safe, brother,” Thor replied, and outside in the control room Stark, in retaliation for his stolen Blu-rays, had already emailed Doctor Doom the medical bay surveillance camera footage.


End file.
